You Know What They Say
by Denaliyasha
Summary: Mac meets both of Harm's ex-partners, who have ideas of their own when it comes to Harm's happiness... Part 1 of 2


Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: So, on USA, they're replaying the first season's episodes… and I thought, what if Mac met Harm's former partners? Look, I don't know if either of them are supposed to have died or anything, but in my little world, they're fine.

You Know What They Say… 

"Hey, Flyboy!" Mac stuck her head around Harm's office door.

"Yeah, Mac?"

"There are two people out here who want to take you to lunch."

He looked up from his mountain of paperwork. "Who?"

Mac grinned. "One of them said that since they're less likely to shoot a woman, it's your turn wave the white flag, and the other one asked me if you used the line about gold wings and dress whites. Ring any bells?"

"Several. Are you serious?"

"Yeah, she is." The door behind Mac swung open to reveal both of Harm's ex-partners.

"Kate? Meg?" Harm's face lit up. Secretly, Mac felt slightly jealous, and felt guilty for feeling that way.

"Hello, Flyboy. We're here to take you to lunch."

"What are you doing here?"

Meg smiled at him. "Well, we ended up at the same office, so when we both wanted to take a vacation, we figured we'd come visit the White House."

Kate grinned. "And then we almost didn't come, because we remembered you were here. But we decided what the hell."

"Hey!" Harm looked indignantly over at Mac, who trying hard to suppress giggles in the corner. "You find something funny, Marine?"

"Yes, actually, I do." She grinned cheekily at him. Meg and Kate traded looks.

Harm frowned at her, and then turned back towards the other two. "You said lunch? What time is it?"

Mac cut in. "1124."

Kate blinked. "How does she do that?"

Harm frowned. "She won't tell anyone."

"No, I just won't tell you, Harm." Mac's face was innocent.

Meg laughed. "Oh, I like her. How long has she been around?"

Harm's eyebrow went up. "Well, she was assigned after you. You said something about lunch?"

"Actually, dinner. Now we want to take Colonel McKenzie for lunch."

"Me?" Mac started out of her silent contemplation of her partner's face. "Why me?"

Meg patted her on the back. "You're one of us now. And besides, we want to find out her version of how you've been behaving. You'll just lie. What do you say, Mac?"

Ignoring the indignant 'Hey!' from Harm, Mac nodded. "Sure, sounds good to me. Just let me get my cover."

"So, what was that thing about gold wings and dress whites?"

Kate grinned. "I can answer that. He said 'You know what they say about gold wings and dress whites, they'll get you into bed anywhere.' He tried that line on both of us at some point."

Mac giggled. "So that's why he got al weird when I said the two were overrated."

Meg gasped. "You didn't!"

"Yeah, I did." The women laughed together for a few minutes, and then Meg turned back to Mac.

"So, how long did it take for him to hit on you?"

Mac cocked her head to one side. "What?"

"He hit on both of us within about two hours of meeting us. How long did he wait to start with the innuendo?"

"Oh. He didn't."

"WHAT?"

"Well, apparently I'm the spitting image of his dead girlfriend. It really shocked him when he first saw me. He didn't start with the innuendo until we were friends, and could look at me without thinking I was her."

"Oh. Wow." That had sobered up her two dining companions.

Meg looked a little shocked. "Wow. That's not something I would have expected from our favorite ex-top gun."

"Actually, he takes his quals every six months. He still flies on occaision. I saw him play tag with a dirty nuke once. God, scared the hell out of me."

"Yeah, I'd expect it would." Kate winked, and Mac flushed.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, I think you know." Meg nudged her shoulder. "You've got a thing for Harm!"

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do." Kate's voice was flat and matter of fact. "You're in love with him, aren't you? It's nothing to be ashamed of, I think both of us," she gestured at Meg, "are, on some level. He's a great guy. Gold wings and dress whites really aren't overrated, they make a man look good. And damn, does that man look good."

Mac sighed. "Yeah, he does." She seemed to realize what she was saying, then said, "But we've tried to work it out many times, and it just doesn't happen. Neither of us are willing to give anything up, and we're both too stubborn to compromise." Before the other two could say anything, she stood up. "It's 1240. I need to be getting back to JAG. Thanks for inviting me, it was fun to hear stories about what the Squid," here she paused, "no offense meant, of course, was up to before he had me to keep him in line. I hope I see you again soon."

And then she was gone, leaving two very smug women behind, who said in unison, "I think we should play matchmaker."

A/N: The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it. Hopefully soon. Yah, please review!


End file.
